So Sketchy
} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #21409a; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Production - } | ! Original channel JuneNetwork - }} } | ! Original run November 20, 2009 – present - }} } | ! Status Currently airing - }} } | ! Followed By Eat My Shorts - }} } | ! Production company It's a Laugh Productions |} Plot Characters Main characters * Anna Maria Perez de Taglé as China Small China is a friendly, very eccentric, but sweet hearted and well intentioned teenage girl from Ohio who landed a main role on her favorite TV show, Eat My Shorts and excitedly went to star in it. She is often very funny in her sketches, very enthusiastic about doing them to the best of her abilities and is often trying to solve the feud between The Rich Denny and Eat My Shorts. She was Brad's girlfriend as of the episode(s) "China Plus Brad: Part 2" until they split in "Yeen Choice Awards". * Britt Robertson as Gabriella "Gabby" Dennis Gabby is a main cast member of Eat My Shorts who was mad at China at first, but after a while they become best friends. Gabby is a diva; she loves mirrors, make-up and everything about herself. She is another talented, pretty, and self-centred individual, but she often shows a soft side. Gabby shows her soft side in an episode where she helps and admits in believing in Sonny. She often shows a similar personality to Brad. * Devon Graye as Brad Vega Brad is a teen heartthrob on The Rich Denny, the rival teen TV series of Eat My Shorts. He is very egotistical and self-centered, although he does occasionally have a soft side, which is usually only shown to China. He was China's boyfriend as of the episode(s) "China Plus Brad: Part 2" until they split in "Yeen Choice Awards", and as a result started to soften up to the Eat My Shorts cast and actually tends to "hang out" with them. It is shown that he still has feelings for China in the episode after they split. * Roshon Fegan as Trey Langer Trey is a cast member of Eat My Shorts who is best friends with Cody. He is always striking out with the girls and has a crush on The Rich Denny star Cassie who constantly turns him down when he asks her out. * Tim Henderson as Cody Black Cody is a cast member of Eat My Shorts. He is best friends with Trey. Cody is always involved in strange plans with Trey. He is shown to be not so bright and can be very gullible. He also comes up with very strange conclusions to certain situations. He loves to eat and hates exercising and is usually not the smartest of the "Eat My Shorts" group, and is known as slightly immature. * Aria Wallace as Sidney Lee Sidney is a cast member of Eat My Shorts. She is very smart, mysterious, crazy and clever. She is the most cunning of the 'Eat My Shorts' cast, and is known as "the weird one". She often pops out of nowhere, surprising her friends. She is somewhat a detective and has gone to camps to learn more about it. She listens in on her friends' conversations and then shocks them by speaking to them about it later on. She appeared sporadically throughout Season 2.